Mi vida cambio con tigo
by MikuyNeru
Summary: el la aldea que Miku vive, Miku no es respetada hasta que decide escapar y se desmaya en el medio de la nada y despierta en una habitacion que cual Miku queria visitar
1. Chapter 1

_**El príncipe azul**_

_**Hola de nuevo soy la creadora de cada uno para cada una,mikuyneru**_

_**ADV:etto no lo se quizás si quizás no n_nU**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadore y asus blah blah**_

_Una bella mañana el sol alumbraba a una bella chica, cabello largo agua marina , ojos del mismo color, era una niña tranquila no tenia problema con nadie, solo con sus padres, quien no tiene peleas con los padres._

_Ella despertó, era temprano, los padres todavía no se habían levantado, de igual ella se levanta temprano para poder disfrutar el día, para ella sola, nadie la quería, los padres no la querían, el hermano la quiere pero se caso y ya no vive con ella, los hijos del hermano Rin y Len Kagamine también la quieren, Neru Akita la quiere, como la madre Luka y el padre Gakupo, Ah los niños les gusta charlar con Miku, Miku le contaba interesantes historias, algunos eran cuentos inventado por ella , otros eran realidad._

_Miku a pesar de ser muy timida, muy tranquila ella pensaba en una cosa solo una cosa, conocer al príncipe Kaito, un joven de 20 años peliazul, al cual todos lo llamaban el príncipe Azul, El príncipe azul casi nunca va a visitar a los aldeanos donde Miku esta incluida, el castillo esta en la otra aldea, por lo cual ay que pasar un bosque lleno de felinos peligrosos_

_Nunca recibían la llegada de Kaito a pesar, de que le quedaba lejos, pero lo conocen a través de sus padres Haku Yowane y Taito Shion_

_Miku había planeado todo para algún día llegar al castillo pero, los padres se lo impiden, La joven ya se había cansado de sus padres, siempre la trataban como una sirvienta, le hacían hacer de todo…_

_-Hola!-Entraron tres niños Rin de 6 años, Len de 6 años también y Neru de 8 Años-Miku nos puede contar una historia-dijieron los niños sentándose al suelo_

_-Etto… no tengo tiempo quizás otro día-dijo la joven mientras agarraba un bolso y lo colgaba en su hombro_

_-Ah! No se vale!- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba sus rodillas en la cara_

_-Yo quiero oir una historia de ti ahora TuT- Dijo Rin haciendo pucherito_

_-Has lo que quieras, pero yo te acompaño- dijo la rubia mayor como controlándola_

_-Crm Crm- hizo sonar su garganta la joven peli agua- Para mi si vale, Quisiera contarle algo Rin pero si no hago lo que mi padre dice quedare castigada y Neru si quieres acompañame-dijo la peli agua contestando a los tres_

_-Si-Dijo Neru levantándose y agarrando de la mano ala joven de 14 años_

_Ambas salieron a caminar largas cuadras, faltaba aun para llegar a un kiosco medieval, todo era medieval, las casa todo, la tranquilidad de Miku fue interrupida por Neru_

_-Y dime cuantos años tiene ese "príncipe"-dijo Neru haciéndose notar_

_-eh? Ah si Kaito 20 años n_n-dijo la joven poniéndose contenta al hablar de el_

_-20! Y lo quieres visitar!- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos y soltando a miku de las manos-tu solo tienes 14 años!- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos como platos_

_-Y que tiene la edad no importa!- dijo Miku agarrando a Neru de la mano_

_- ¬¬ jashajshajshja olvídalo- dijo la niña_

_-A mi me gustaría conocerlo, conocer la otra aldea, conocer a su hermanito Akait…-La Peli agua iva a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida_

_-¿tiene hermanito?-_

_-Si! Tiene 12 años- dijo la peli agua contenta de nuevo_

_-souka, si lo allegas a visitar… no, olvídalo- dijo la niña sonrojada_

_- O_O vamos Neru tu solo eres una niña no puedes iniciar un romance-dijo Miku con los ojos de plato_

_-Lo se ¬u¬ es que quiero un niño mayor a quien molestar-dijo la rubia- MAYOR o si no molestaría a Len-dijo la rubia dejándole en claro ala peli agua_

_-jaja si-_

_Siguieron caminando hablaron cosas de chicas, como de costumbre, hablaban sobre videojuegos celulares, etc hasta que llegaron ala tienda medieval_

_-Hola –_

_-Si!, que necesita?-dijo un rubio_

_-Leon te dije que me llames Miku, no señorita-dijo Miku mirándolo con cara de cansancio_

_- jeje okey miku,y ella?-dijo Leon mientras secaba un plato_

_-Soy Neru,Neru Akita- ella se presento si misma, no quería que Miku la presente_

_-Necesito unas galletas etto que era lo otro…-dijo la peli agua mientras colocaba el dedo índice en su barbilla_

_-Comida para gato-dijo Neru cerrando los ojos pero al mismo tiempo mirándola_

_-Ah…Si comida para gato-dijo Miku de nuevo en su mundo_

_-Okey, aquí tienes-dijo Leon dándole una bolsa de galletas y comida para gatos y perros_

_-Pedimos de gato no de gato y perro- dijo Neru colocando sus manos en su cintura_

_-ajhsajhsjahsjahsja no importa es lo mismo si lo compra Hatsune-dijo Leon mirándola con ojos de enamorado_

_-Diuh aquí tienes la plata, vámonos Neru- dijo Neru un tanto asustada_

_-jaja tienes un seguidor-dijo Neru riéndose_

_-callate! Ya te dije que yo me quedo con Kaito! ¬3¬ - dijo la joven comiendo una galleta_

_Caminaron hasta que llegaron ala casa de Miku, Rin y Len ya no estaban, se fueron de Mikuo y Lilly,Solo se encontraban los padres, al parecer ya se habían levantado, Neru se separo de Miku y se fue con un beso en la mejilla, Miku entró dejo las galletas en la mesa y dio de comer al Gato, Para colmo los padres no la recibieron bien_

_-A donde te habias ido!- dijo el padre gritando a Miku, Miku e asustp y contesto_

_-Me fui a comprar comida para gato-dijo tartamudeando_

_El padre tiro las galletas al suelo al igual que la comida de gato,_

_-SIN MI PERMISO?-dijo el padre un tanto furioso-me tienes que pedir permiso, ahora ve a tu habitación y no algas hasta mañana- dijo el padre sentándose en una silla_

_Miku entró a su habitación enojada y se acostó, no le salían lagrimas, ya estaba acostumbrada a que le griten , de igual ella agarro una hoja y escribió una historia, seguía escribiendo, hasta que una niña golpea la ventana del cuarto de Miku_

_-Rin¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Miku confundida no sabia nada_

_-Te vengo a visistar- dijo la niña pasando sobre la ventana_

_-Arigato pero estoy castigada, por hacer algo ¬¬ - dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos_

_-no era el permiso de tu padre?-dijo Rin un tanto confundida_

_-No, era con el permiso de mi gato esta vez, le menti perdón-dijo Miku haciendo una reverencia a Rin en señal de disculpa_

_-Tranquila, no te preocupes-dijo Rin sacando una sonrisa para Miku_

_Empezaron a hablar, Miku preguntaba sobre Len, Rin preguntaba sobre Kaito, Rin cada vez que hablaba de Kaito hablaba igual que Neru con un poco de enojo_

_Miku ya no veía la hora de escaparse a escondidas del padre,la mantiene vigilada,Miku quería tener un padre como su hermano, gentil amable, por poco se muda con el y los niños pero el padre no la deja_

_Se hizo de Noche Rin se fue a su casa y Miku quedo solaen la habitación, ella espero que todos vallan a dormir asi se escapaba a conocer el príncipe escapo, por esa aldea no había peligro de muerte de robo, de nada, entonces podía andar tranquila. Una vez que se escapo fue dirigida hacia unos arboles… quería dejar la aldea, total nadie la quería_

_Miku cruzó los arboles y empezó a caminar en círculos, se había perdido, ella pensando dijo __***Y si no me quiere el también**si me odia también***__ esas preguntas recorrían sobre Miku, cada vez se asustaba mas y mas y cada vez mas,Miku se empieza a Marear y se cae al suelo, lo único que alcanzo ver fue un conejito_

_Ella despertó y se encontró en una cama, parecía su cama, ella pensó que los padres Neru, Rin o len la habían llevado, pero entra un pelirrojo, mirándola con curiosidad_

_-Se encuentra mejor?-dijo el niño pelirrojo entrando_

_-Eh… si gracias… ¿tu me trajiste?- dijo Miku un tanto confundida_

_-No, te trajo mi hermano Kaito- dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca_

_-Ah… ya veo-de repente sus ojos se hicieron como estrellitas que sobresalían_

_Luego de unos minutos entras un peliazul y saluda a Miku con un beso en la mano_

_-O/O *ay dios santo estoy con Kaito*-pensaba la peli agua con corazones alrededor_

_-Hola bella doncella ¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama_

_-Bueno me voy-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación_

_-me encuentro bi-bien y tu?-trato de no tartamudear pero tartamudeo igual_

_-Etto.. Bien te molesta si te pregunto que hacias tirada en medio del bosque?-dijo el peliazul colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla_

_-esto… si quería irme de la aldea y termine mareada… acaso tu ivas a la aldea?-dijo la peli agua conriendo con sonrojo_

_-no, se le perdió el conejo a mi hermana ¬3¬ ¿ y cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Kaito rascándose la nuca_

_- etto… ca-cator-catorce – dijo el agua marina mirando ala pared_

_- 14 linda edad, además también eres linda- dijo Kaito sonriéndole , lo cual produjo sonrojo de esta- yo tengo 18 años- dijo Kaito cruzándose de brazos_

_- 18? Me dijieron 20- dijo Miku confundida, Sin saber si era el príncipe_

_-Si dije eso, asi las chicas de 16 15 o 14 años no quieran ser mi novia- dijo Kaito mirando hacia la pared_

_-ejejejej e/e-dijo Miku mirándolo con sonrojo después de todo era una que solo lo quería tener como un amigo_

_-¿Soy famoso en la otra aldea?-Dijo Kaito un poco confuso_

_-Si todos esperan a que vallas allí-dijo Miku sonriendo_

_- n_n que bueno algún día ire, pero me da flojera Dx – dijo Kaito jugando con los dedos_

_-Algun día iras y no te arrepentiras- dijo Miku asegurando que todos eran buenos pero…- pero de hecho a mi nadie me quiere en la aldea_

_-eh?por que?- pregunto el joven_

_-No lo se-_

_-como te pueden odiar, yo te quiero y eso apenas te conozco- dijo Kaito colocando las manos en la barbilla de Miku_

_- u/u etto… solo me quieren 3 niños- dijo Miku tratando de guardar el sonrojo_

_-y¿Tus padres?-dijo Kaito un poco sorprendido_

_-No, NADIE-dijo Miku cuando ya al decir nadie se le caian lagrimas_

_-No! Etto… no llores-decia Kaito mientras colocaba la mano en las lagrimas de Miku_

_- O/O yo-yo p-p-puero-puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Miku sacando las manos del joven_

_- No lo creo- dijo Kaito abrazándola_

_- etto…-dijo Miku_

_**Bueno hay esta mi fic ^^ el próximo fic se va a llamar junto a alguien especial, hasta la proxima!dejen reviews!Gracias por leer**_

_**Atentamente: MikuyNeru**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Junto la persona especial**_

_**Hola de nuevo n_n continuo con el fic, ya que notengo nada que hacer ahora :I bueno espero que les guste n_n**_

_-etto…-fue lo único que dijo la joven al ser abrazada- O/O ahsjahsja_

_-te sucede algo?-dijo el peliazul dedicándole una sonrisa_

_-no nada-dijo la joven tapándose la cara con la sábana_

_-anda déjame ver tu carita-dijo el joven tratando de sacarle la sábana,pero esta lo impidia-sabes que? No importa-dijo el peliazul acariciándole el cabello-ne, si te quieres ir a tu aldea, yo te acompaño-dijo el príncipe sacándole la sabana despacio_

_-regresar ala aldea?-dijo la joven peli agua sacándose la sabana-no, no quiero regresar-dijo la joven_

_- oke… Si quieres te invito un helado-dijo el príncipe el adicto a los helados_

_-… ¿he-he-he-hela-la-la-do-o helado?- dijo la joven cubriéndose con la sabana_

_-por que tartamudeas? Si un helado n_n –dijo el peliazul notando su sonrojo_

_-si esta bien para ti… también para mi-dijo la joven aun con la sabana en la cabeza_

_-oke! Te espero afuera linda-dijo Kaito levantándose de la cama e bajando las escaleras que parecían de cristal :I_

_La peli agua se saco la sabana, y tenia toda la cara roja, se levanto y se miro a un espejo que estaba hay, se dio cuenta que el joven la despeino toda cuando la acaricio, se peino con sus manos y se hizos la coletas y salio de la habitación,directo alas escaleras_

_-etto…- Miku se rascaba la nuca mientras bajaba las escaleras no sabia a donde tenia que ir- eh… mh :I- hizo Miku al ver tantas puertas, de repente se le cruza una peliverde con una pelicastaño_

_-Hola! tu deves ser la joven que trajo Kaito-dijo una peliverde haciendo una reverencia_

_-Mucho gusto-dijo la pelicastaña también haciendo una reverencia_

_-Hola n_nU, ne me ayudan ka-kaito me dijo que me esperaba a fuera y no se en…-dijo la joven pero fue interrumpida al ver un pelea de dos niños, un pelirrojo y una peliazul_

_-Dame mi peluche!-decia La peliazul agarrando el pie del muñeco_

_-Es mio-decia el pelirrojo mientras agarraba la cabeza del muñeco_

_-Ignoralos-dijo la peli verde cruzándose de brazos_

_-Kaito salio a fuera no te aviso donde queda?-dijo la peli castaña señalando a Miku con el dedo índice_

_- si ._. –dijo Miku con un poco de sonrojo_

_-Yo te acompaño- dijo la peli castaña acompañando a la joven_

_Ambas caminaron todo derecho y salieron a fuera que WOW el patio era impecablemente hermoso, tenia una fuente de agua con flores alrededor, piso en piedritas de distintos colores, y el resto todo césped y algunos arboles, como un juego si se podría decir *-*_

_-Tardaste un poco-dijo el peliazul mirando a Miku _

_-A si esque digamos que me… peine con mis manos- dijo la joven mirando a Meiko sonrojada_

_-jajaja XDDDD perdón te despeine linda-dijo Kaito abrazando a Miku_

_-Bueno me voy-dijo Meiko-oeee como te llames, cuidado Kaito es un pervertido, esi que si te hace algo no te sorprendas- dijo la joven entrando al castillo_

_- Ò_o tu-tu quédate tranquila… no soy ningún pervertido ¬¬ -dijo Kaito abriendo la puerta para que Miku salga a la aldea_

_-Gracias-dijo Miku pasando de la puerta_

_Caminaron en silencio, Miku noto que varias chicas pasaban alado de el y no se volvían locas, solo lo miraban con amor, como todas las chicas haría si ve a Kaito en la calle xD (bueno yo no, yo ya me lo violo xD)llegaron a una heladería, entraron y Miku se sentó en una mesa mientras Kaito escogia los sabores, luego se fue a sentar frente Miku para poder verla mejor_

_-Y como te llamas?-dijo Kaito colocando sus manos en la cabeza y apollandose en la mesa_

_-Mi-Miku Hatsune-dijo la joven mientras se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba_

_- n_n es lindo tu nombre, al igual que tu rostro- dijo Kaito haciéndola sonrojar esta vez en extremo_

_- O/O – Ella fingio que se la callo algo y se fue bajo la mesa para olcultar su sonrojo pero un peliazul también se agacho y le agarro la pulzera- gracias-s-dijo la joven con sonrojo y tartamudeando_

_- no hay de que n_n – dijo Kaito volviendo a su asiento- y dime que color te gusta?-dijo Kaito mirándola fijamente_

_- etto mis colores favor…-dijo la joven cuando una chica de cabello peli blanca apareció_

_-sus helados-dijo la peli Blanca dando un helado de chocolate con frutilla a Kaito y a Miku uno igual_

_-gracias- dijieron ambos_

_- y me seguias diciendo- dijo el príncipe agarrando una cucharita y comiendo su helado_

_-mh? Ah si xP, mis colores favoritos son… el verde agua, el verde y el azul – dijo Miku comiendo su helado_

_-soka n_n eso te hace especial-dijo el peliazul para ver si se sonrojaba, pero esta vez Miku guardo su sonrojo en el bolsillo_

_Miku seguía comiendo su helado mientra Kaito le hacia preguntas , como le iva en el colegio, de que pensaba estudiar, si tenia hermano , si tenia novio ._. Al cual esa pregunta a Miku la hizo sonrojar , hasta le preguntaba cosas ridículas como que hora es, si sabe geometría xD, bueno comieron su helado, Kaito se levanto junto con Miku y limpio la mesita, Kaito le pago a Haku y se fue con Miku_

_-Ahora que hacemos?-dijo el peli azul poniendo el brazo en el hombro de Miku_

_-etto… lo que tu quieras…-dijo Miku mientras aguantaba el sonrojo, era la primera vez que estaba alado de un príncipe, del cual siempre quizo estar al lado- que te parece si nos sentamos en una banca- dijo Miku mientras señalaba a una banca_

_-Okey lo que tu quieras-dijo Kaito dedicándole una sonrisa tierna_

_Ambos se sentaron en la banca y no sabían que hacer, en vez de hablar entonces Kaito empezó preguntando… Te ha pasado algo de terror? Fue lo único que se le ocurrio al cual Miku contesto_

_-jahsjahjsajhsa de donde empiezo-dijo la joven riéndose_

_-aver cuéntame- dijo el peliazul con carita de curiosidad_

_Miku empezó a hablar de lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Neru xD , lo que paso cuando Rin fue a dormir asu casa , lo que paso cuando Len salio en una foto, por las noches etc etc. El que mas le asusto a Kaito fue el de cumpleaños de Neru,quien ve a un bicho todo negro sin cola y sin orejas en un tapial caminando (eso paso en mi cumpleaños) la cosa mas extraña? Que raro a pesar de que Miku en ese cumpleaños tenia 12 años y Neru 6 , Miku y Neru fueron las únicas que gritaro, total estaban ellas dos solas_

_-O_O ajshajshajhsaj- Kaito miro a Miku con ojos de plato y miro la hora- ya son las 18:30 etto… tu que haces te regresas o te quedas a dormir en el castillo-_

_Miku sin pensarlo dijo en el castillo, lo dijo tan rápido que hasta a Kaito le sorprendio, regresaron al castillo las pelicastaño había preguntado si no paso nada pervertido, y le contestaron que no xD , los niños seguían peleando O_O , y la peliverde Gumi jugaba video juegos, Kaito subio a su habitación , Miku fue a la habitación donde ella despertó y se encuentracon Kaito_

_-Que haces aquí?- dijo Kaito parándose de la cama_

_- aquí desperté yo- dijo la peli agua señalando la cama con el dedo_

_-ajhsjahsajhsa pero es mi cuarto-dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama- al menos de que duermas con migo ¬u¬ - dijo Kaito modo pervertido xD_

_-O/O-_

_-espera, MEIKO, GUMI- llamo el peli azul de repente las dos llegaron ala habitación de Kaito- alguien puede dormir con Miku esta noche?-dijo el peliazul señalando a Miku_

_-Yo me abro toda-dijo Gumi cruzándose de brazos_

_-yo me pongo borracha, la podría violar-dijo Meiko, ella misma estaba insegura de ella xD_

_-ajshajhsajhsaj bueno miku dormiras con migo- dijo Kaito, ya se le notaba el sonrojo –si?_

_- e-esta bien-_

_Kaito se acostó y le dejo lugar para Miku se acostara, Miku se acosto y…._

_**Ajshajshjahsa bueno hasta aquí quedo, no se si hacer algo pervertido o que e_e , además mañana tengo examen de matemática nosa nosa no sabemos nada ai que no apruebo xD , si no continuo el fic es por que me saque mal y me castigaron POM xD**_

_**Bueno gracias por leer espero que les haiga gustado n_n**_

_**Atentamente: mikuyneru dejen reviews! n_n**_


End file.
